Al abrigo de la noche
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes proteger si a la persona que amas o a tu gente?  El mundo después que el humano casi acaba con ella, los vampiros salen a salvarlo, pero en tiempo después estalla la guerra, ahora qué pasará. Universo alterno.
1. Vampira

Al abrigo de la noche

Vampira

Hubo una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, en una época en la que éramos soberanos de ellos. Esa época fue nuestra era dorada, grato es pensar que duró poco más de un milenio, después que casi destruyen su propio mundo nosotros llegamos y los salvamos siendo así nosotros los que revelamos al mundo de nuestra existencia, como agradecimiento nos dieron lugar a descansar y pudimos vivir en una sociedad separada pero en paz.

Por azares del destino nos fuimos mezclando poco a poco y así se creó una nueva raza y de esa nueva raza se crearon conflictos entre nosotros, pues esa clase de criaturas eran rechazadas por ambas sociedades y se separaban y así se originó el odio hacia ellos y hacia nosotros por haberlos creado.

De esa manera nos rechazaron también a nosotros y para dejarnos en claro que nos odiaban crearon armas para poder terminar con una existencia larga y en algunas ocasiones eterna.

Así surgió la guerra, nosotros les dimos bondad y seguridad hacia otras criaturas y ellos a cambio crearon armas en nuestra contra y crearon razas que rechazan. Así nos dimos cuenta del odio y temor que nos tenían, claro ¿por qué no iban a temer a seres como nosotros? Solo aquellos que viven como nosotros y en nuestra compañía no temen.

Nuestra piel es como el mármol, fría, pálida y blanca. Nuestra proporción de cuerpos es técnicamente como ellos solo que más definido. Somos más fuertes y veloces que cualquier otra criatura existente en el mundo. Tenemos la capacidad o el defecto de transformarnos en una bestia sedienta de sangre, violenta y sanguinaria pero a la vez bella.

Pero si nos haces enojar, tu corazón latirá muy rápido, entonces debes haber agradecido haber vivido todo ese tiempo, nuestros ojos cambian desde un color humano exótico a un rojo sangre carmesí. Es cuando hay pocas posibilidades de recuperar la cordura y detener esa sed, a menos que sea un golpe directo a nuestra alma.

Somos diferentes, los sabemos aunque no tanto, pues tenemos sentimientos tanto hermosos como horribles, por ejemplo: la tristeza, el enojo, la soledad, la felicidad, el amor, la amistad y muchos otros más.

Somos como ángeles, así nos describen, pero más bien somos ángeles caídos, con alas demonioacas de colores de la noche.

A la luz de la luna ya sea en partes o completa, con el abrigo de la eterna noche damos honor a nuestro nombre y raza. Tanto que podrías morir creyendo llegar al cielo viendo un ángel.

Sé que sabes lo que soy y lo que es mi gente, si te atreves dilo.

Dilo…

Dilo…

Dilo…

Bueno estas asustado, pues no lo dices, permíteme decirlo por ti.

Vampira…

Espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia espero me sigan igual que con Ángel Ciego en el cual ya estoy ordenando mis ideas

Muchos besos y abrazos

Y si pueden en unas semanas nos leemos otra vez

¡Bye! ¡Bye!


	2. Sociedad

Bien, como ya sabes mi secreto, mi naturaleza me ordena matarte pero no lo haré, pues nunca he sido creyente a que los humanos sean una comida rápida y ruidosa, pues sé de su naturaleza y ser humano.

Los vampiros tenemos nuestras jerarquías y clases sociales, tales como los vampiros sangre pura, vampiros sin habilidades, híbridos, humanos convertidos a vampiros y los vampiros sangre demoniaca.

Los sangre pura o raramente llamados "Nivel A" son quienes gobiernan nuestro mundo, poseen habilidades extraordinarias.

Los vampiros que no tienen ninguna habilidad especial, pero que nacieron siendo vampiros, ocupan la "Nivel B".

Los sangre híbridos ocupan la "Nivel C" ya que algunos tienden a adoptar una de sus dos naturalezas, ya sea vampiros, humano o licántropo dependiendo de la pareja progenitora. Rara vez pueden adoptar ambas naturalezas.

Los humanos convertidos en vampiros, también llamados "Nivel D" como bien explica su nombre son aquellos quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de ser humanos y tener alma, y la vendieron por ver a los seres amados morir mucho antes que ellos. Estos vampiros tienden a presenciar durante su "segunda vida" el deseo y necesidad extrema por la sangre humana, por lo que son mas propensos a caer en el nivel E.

Los que son nivel E siguen siendo vampiros pero su sed por la sangre humana los ha dominado por completo, esta nivel de vampiros arriesgan a la raza a perder su orgullo, son mas parecidos a bestias que a vampiro o cualquier otra criatura, pierden totalmente su naturaleza coherente y no dudan el atacar para herir de manera mortal.

Sabes ahora mi querido locutor como nos regimos en nuestra naturaleza, soy nivel B pero tengo ciertas habilidades que después te contare.

Por lo pronto solo me despido por un rato, ya que sino mal recuerdo tienes que realizar alguna actividad humana, aprovecha tu naturaleza y vida, no vaya a ser que alguien te esté viendo por atrás calculando el ángulo correcto para terminar con tu vida y no saber como terminara mi historia, o tendrás una como la mía.

Así que ten cuidado en como puedes revelar tu cuello y sangre, no vaya a ser que algo pueda pasarte.


End file.
